Bodas de Ouro
by Ana Cooke
Summary: Edward e Bella estão fazendo bodas de ouro e ele quer levá-la a um lugar especial. Onde será que Edward Cullen levará a sua mulher nesta data tão importante e o que ele está aprontando?


**Bodas de Ouro**

Eu não fazia idéia de para qual lugar ele estava me levando. Aquela venda nos meus olhos já estava começando a me irritar, para falar a verdade. Eu não gostava dessa história de não enxergar, por mais que meus ouvidos sejam ótimos para escutar tudo o que acontece ao meu redor. Eu ainda precisava dos meus olhos.

— Edward, ainda vai demorar? — quis saber, agoniada.

— Não seja tão impaciente. Já estamos chegando.

Não sei porque, mas quando ele falou, toda aquela impaciência sumiu de repente. Nós tínhamos passado tanto tempo sem dizer nada que quando eu pude ouvir sua voz novamente, fui pega meio de surpresa. Eu não tinha mais um coração há cinqüenta anos, mas posso afirmar que ele estaria descontrolado naquele momento. Não havia como, nem em meio século, me acostumar com aquela voz. Aliás, não havia como eu me acostumar com _ele_. Meu marido. Ainda era meio difícil de acreditar na minha própria sorte.

Tentei trazer a minha cabeça ao seu lugar.

Mesmo sendo uma vampira, já estava cansada de ficar ali. Não cansada no sentido literal, físico. Mas simplesmente cansada de esperar. Edward vivia me dizendo que eu era a vampira mais impaciente que ele já conhecera, e que nenhum deles (minha família) ficava irritado por esperar o que quer que fosse. Afinal, nós tínhamos a eternidade, todo o tempo do mundo. Mas eu não conseguia não ficar ansiosa com algumas coisas.

Um exemplo era agora. Edward estava fazendo suspense há um tempão sobre o lugar que me levaria nas nossas bodas de ouro. Não quis me contar de jeito nenhum. Achei isso um absurdo, por mais que ele insistisse que era surpresa. Não gosto de surpresas.

Estávamos naquele carro há pelo menos cinco horas. Eu não fazia idéia de que lugar o Edward estava querendo me levar que fosse tão longe da nossa casa. E o pior era que eu nem podia ver a direção que ele tomava, por causa da maldita faixa nos meus olhos.

Quase pulei de felicidade quando senti o carro parar. Eu já ia tirando a faixa quando ouviu uma exclamação dele.

— Nada disso.

— Mas nós já chegamos! — reclamei, frustada.

— Ainda temos que andar um pouco.

Soltei uma exclamação de impaciência e ouvi ele dar uma risada. Em um segundo ele saiu do carro e foi até o outro lado para abrir a porta para mim e me ajudar a descer.

— Suba — mandou ele, oferecendo suas costas.

— Eu não posso ir sozinha?

— Você está com uma venda nos olhos, Bella... Quer acabar batendo a cabeça em alguma árvore?

— Oh, então estamos em uma floresta! — exclamei, sorrindo travessa para ele. — Viu? Te peguei!

Eu podia apostar que ele revirou os olhos, mesmo não podendo ver.

— Mas você está errado, _querido_ — frizei a última palavra, em tom irônico. — Eu não preciso dos meus olhos para sentir quando vou bater em alguma árvore. E você sabe muito bem disso.

Levei um susto quando ele abraçou a minha cintura e me puxou para perto dele. Teria me arrepiado com certeza, se ainda fosse humana, quando ele falou bem no meu ouvido.

— Você ficou muito metida depois de vampira... sabia?

Sorri e, aproveitando que ele estava pertinho, sussurrei de volta.

— E você adora, não?

Mais uma vez, ele riu. E antes que eu pudesse pensar direito, seus lábios encontraram os meus. Era impressionante o quando eu me sentia boba toda vez que ele me beijava, mesmo depois de cinqüenta anos. Não dá para se acostumar com isso, definitivamente.

Depois do que pareceram ser vários minutos, ele me largou. Mais uma vez então ficou de costas para mim para que eu pudesse subir. Em um segundo, eu estava sentindo o vento bagunçando meus cabelos. Eu adorava aquilo.

Lembrei de quando Edward me levou daquele jeito pela primeira vez. Eu não tinha me dado muito bem. Lembrei do quanto eu tinha ficado tonta. Agora era tão prazeroso que eu já não lembrava muito daquela sensação ruim.

Peraí. A primeira vez que eu subi em suas costas foi quando... ele me levou na clareira. _Aquela_ clareira. Nós tínhamos vindo de carro até uma certa parte, e depois tivemos que andar... Eu tinha a impressão que sabia para onde ele estava me levando afinal.

— Acho que estou adivinhando — falei, em seu ouvido.

— Estou surpreso que tenha demorado tanto. Finalmente...

— Exibido.

Ouvi uma gargalhada. Eu podia perceber o quanto Edward estava feliz. Eu também estava, óbvio. Mas Edward estava até mais do que isso... estava _radiante_. Para mim, aquele dia era até irreal, porque ele meio que provava que tudo não era um sonho. Que sim, eu me casara com ele. Que sim, eu me transformara em vampira. E sim, eu tinha vivido cinqüenta anos com o meu Edward e ainda viveria mais cinqüenta, cem, duzentos, mil anos com ele.

Mas para Edward... era algo além de tudo isso. Ele sempre gostara dessas coisas... bem... certinhas. Casamentos, formaturas, bodas. Ele sempre adorou esse tipo de coisa. Aquilo tudo era tão importante para ele, de uma maneira que eu talvez nunca fosse entender. Esse era o Edward. E eu o amava daquele jeito.

Tínhamos parado. Descí agilmente para o chão e perguntei, ansiosa.

— Será que agora que eu adivinhei eu vou poder tirar a faixa?

— Claro... Pode tirar agora — riu ele.

Estava exatamente como da última vez. Mas ao mesmo tempo... completamente diferente.

Ainda era perfeitamente redonda. Ainda havia as flores silvestres amarelas, violetas e brancas. Ainda era possível ouvir o som distante do riacho. E a luz ainda descia da mesma forma até o chão. Só que dessa vez, tudo estava mais bonito, mais perfeito. Eu podia sentir agora o cheiro de cada flor, eu podia diferenciá-las umas das outras. Eu podia ouvir perfeitamente o som da água, podia ouvir cada passarinho que cantava, de uma maneira que eu não tinha reparado da outra vez. Não era a clareira que estava diferente; era _eu_.

Haviam dois objetos estranhos no centro. O primeiro era um violão. E, em cima dele, havia a rosa mais vermelha e perfeita que eu já havia visto.

— Veio até aqui antes? — perguntei, franzindo a testa para ele de um jeito meio bobo.

— Alice — explicou ele, com um sorriso torto no rosto. — Ela me deu uma ajudinha...

Ele caminhou lentamente até o centro da clareira e eu o acompanhei. Entramos naquele feixe de luz e eu observei, fascinada, nossas peles brilharem. Edward se abaixou para pegar a rosa e a ofereceu a mim de um jeito romântico. Não peguei a rosa; em vez disso, simplesmente pousei minha mão sobre a dele, segurando-a. Ficamos ali, nos olhando com tanto amor, que faria até o mais cruel dos seres se sensibilizar ao nos ver.

Nossos corpos, juntos sob aquele feixe de luz, pareciam um sol terrestre. Eu sentia como se eu fosse explodir de tanta felicidade. Sim, eu era _muito_ feliz. E naquele momento, eu me senti como quando alguém ganha na loteria. Eu me senti a pessoa mais sortuda do planeta pelo simples fato de ter podido conhecê-lo, de ter podido amá-lo.

— Sabe, eu pensei em milhares de lugares para levar você hoje — começou Edward, me olhando nos olhos. — Pensei em uma viagem a Paris, pensei em Veneza, em Barcelona... Pensei até no Caribe, embora o sol fosse meio complicado para nós... — Ele riu enquanto analisava meu rosto brilhante. — Também pensei na Ilha Esme. Mas então, eu lembrei desse lugar. O lugar onde...

— ...nos beijamos pela primeira vez — completei, em um murmúrio.

— Sim. E então, quando lembrei daqui, eu... Percebi que não havia necessidade de te levar a uma viagem pelo mundo, sendo que, tão perto de nós, havia um lugar perfeito. Simples, mas... onde tudo começou, de certa forma.

Fiquei em silêncio por um tempo, apenas analisando seu rosto. Seus olhos âmbar brilhavam de um jeito tão sonhador...

— É, você sempre acerta.

Mais uma vez ele riu. Naquele dia seu sorriso estava fácil. Vinha tão facilmente quanto respirar.

Edward então se afastou um passo para trás, deixando a rosa finalmente em minhas mãos. Seus olhos percorreram todo o meu corpo.

— Você está absolutamente linda.

Involuntariamente, baixei meus olhos para o meu vestido azul-claro. Eu estava normal, na verdade. Não era o vestido mais incrível, era até muito simples.

— Estou como sempre — falei.

— É claro que está — Edward concordou. — Porque você _sempre_ está absolutamente linda.

Revirei os olhos.

— Mas sabe... — falei, de um jeito presunçoso. — Fui eu quem escolhi o vestido dessa vez. Não foi a Alice.

A Alice sempre se metia nas minhas roupas nesse tipo de ocasião especial. Não que eu reclame muito. Mas dessa vez ela tinha saído pela manhã (e agora eu já sabia o motivo) e nem tivera tempo de me ajudar a escolher o que vestir.

— Ficou ótimo — Edward riu do meu comentário. — Realmente ótimo.

Cheguei mais perto dele, não querendo me separar do meu marido, e envolvi meus braços em volta de seu pescoço.

— Você está muito bonito também, sabe?

Edward também estava normal. Mas era completamente verdade o que eu tinha dito. Por mais que eu tivesse passado meio século olhando para aquele rosto todos os dias da minha vida... eu não conseguia cansar de sua beleza.

Nossos lábios voltaram a se encontrar, e antes que eu percebesse, a rosa que ele me dera caiu no chão em um baque silencioso. Ele me abraçou com mais força, querendo preencher qualquer espacinho que estivesse entre nós. Nos beijamos de um jeito apaixonado, como que com sede um do outro, felizes em comemorar o nosso amor eterno. Não precisávamos parar para tomar fôlego, não era preciso. Então ficamos ali por vários minutos, talvez até horas, eu não saberia dizer. O tempo simplesmente não fazia sentido, não tinha importância.

Por fim, quando nos separamos, Edward se abaixou para pegar o violão. Olhei meio confusa para o objeto.

— Eu compus uma música para você — comunicou ele. — Originalmente ela é no piano, mas quando eu sugeri à Alice para trazer um para cá ela... bem, não gostou muito da idéia. — Eu ri. — Então, você... gostaria de ouvir?

Assenti, meio desconsertada. Não era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso e eu me senti meio boba. Sentamos na grama e ele começou a tocar uma música incrivelmente linda. O que eu não estava preparada era para ouvir a sua voz. Me tirou completamente do meu estado normal.

_"Pensei em mil coisas que poderiam explicar_

_Como é o amor que eu estou sintindo_

_Mas perto das bilhões de gotas do mar_

_Nada era tão grande ou tão bonito"_

Era algo fora da realidade. Aquela voz rouca, perfeita, cantando para mim de uma maneira doce. Seus olhos me analisavam, como que para ver a minha reação a tudo. Mas eu simplesmente não _conseguia_ reagir. Eu não conseguia respirar (mesmo que eu nunca precisasse).

_"Tentei contar as estrelas no universo_

_Tentei descobrir quantos grãos de areia há na praia_

_Tudo saiu ao inverso_

_Igual ao meu amor não havia nada"_

Edward fechou os olhos, e eu percebi que as pálpebras dele tremiam levemente e até mesmo os dedos deslizavam melhor sobre as cordas do violão. Sorri fracamente... era como se ele sentisse a música fluir sobre ele, e não cantasse... apenas deixava-se levar pelas emoções do momento.

_"Te amarei para sempre, Bella querida_

_Até a eternidade_

_Você será sempre a minha amiga_

_Minha amante de verdade"_

Quando ele terminou, eu ainda não conseguia dizer nada. Ele esperou um comentário pacientemente, adivinhando que eu demoraria para voltar ao normal.

— Eu... amei — foi tudo o que consegui pronunciar.

Vi ele se aproximar de mim, deixando o violão de lado, e me beijar de modo cândido. Sorri entre seus lábios, ainda meio boba.

Edward então tirou alguma coisa do bolso do paletó. Vi logo que era alguma jóia, por causa da caixa de veludo. Lembrei que ele ainda não me dera o meu presente de casamento. Eu havia dado o dele logo pela manhã, o maravilhoso carro que nós tínhamos usado para chegar até ali.

Era uma caixa maior do que aquelas para anel. Quando ele abriu, não pude deixar de soltar uma exclamação de espanto. Era um colar cheio de pedrinhas azuis por toda o cordão de prata e com uma maior como pingente. Nesta última, havia em seu centro um reflexo em forma de estrela de seis pontas.

— São safiras — explicou ele. — Dizem que é um poderoso talismã para o amor, assegurando casamentos felizes, duradouros e uniões perfeitas.

Ele retirou o colar da caixa e eu segurei o meu cabelo para que ele pudesse colocar. Sorri, fascinada, passando a mão por ele. Me senti como se tivesse acabado de ganhar uma jóia da Rainha da Inglaterra, ou coisa assim.

— E ainda por cima... — completou Edward, com o sorriso torto. — ...combina com o seu vestido.

Eu, para variar, não soube o que dizer. Simplesmente não haviam palavras. Tudo o que fiz então, foi segurar seu rosto com carinho, e beijá-lo com amor.

— Eu te amo, Edward... — murmurei, entre os beijos. — ...mais do que tudo.

— Também te amo, minha Bella... Eu te amarei por toda a eternidade.

**Fim**

N.A.: Ignorem a música, eu tava com sono quando escrevi :P

E não deixem de comentar... Eu gosto muito de comentários, sabe??


End file.
